


Bound to Wither

by kamikaze43v3r



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Feelings Realization, Genichiro thinking he got no chance, Hanahaki Disease, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pain, Pining, These two need to kiss, Unrequited Love, Wolf not knowing what he feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamikaze43v3r/pseuds/kamikaze43v3r
Summary: Those who suffer unrequited love are bound to die, bound to wither and become part of the land they devoted themselves to. To wither like an unwatered flower, slowly fading a painful death before they are swallowed by Ashina itself.Genichiro vowed not to end up the same way.  He will bring glory to Ashina again.He believed in that for years, throwing his all into his clan and its people. He steeled his heart and remained unmoved by anything or anyone throughout his life.That is, until he met him.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	Bound to Wither

They say that those who have the blood of Ashina running through their veins are cursed by the gods of old. 

The clan’s deep love and loyalty to their land was seen as spurning the gods, who in a fit of rage, cursed their bloodline. The love they held in much regard became their downfall.

Those who suffer unrequited love are bound to die, bound to wither and become part of the land they devoted themselves to. To wither like an unwatered flower, slowly fading a painful death before they are swallowed by Ashina itself. 

And so most Ashina leaders do not love, only caring for the land and taking on loveless political marriages and relationships.

Isshin Ashina was no different. He loved nothing else but his land and the thrill of battle. 

That was why no one expected that the Sword Saint himself would fall victim to the curse. It was the first and last time he would feel such emotion, for he too passed on after years of the illness.

The curse comes in the form of bloody coughs and roots of the cherry blossom tree growing from within the lungs and slowly consuming the entire body.

His grandson, Genichiro is the last of the line. He watched his last close relative die, his body covered in roots, branches and flowers that grew out of his skin, muscle and nails, eventually covering him whole. Isshin Ashina’s transformed body was moved to the back of the castle, where he eventually became a full cherry tree, only to eventually dry and crumble as well. 

Genichiro vowed not to end up the same way. He will bring glory to Ashina again.

He believed in that for years, throwing his all into his clan and its people. Fending off hostile rival clans and other invasions, protecting the land that was left to him. Genichiro Ashina is the pillar of the clan. He steeled his heart and remained unmoved by anything or anyone throughout his life.

That is, until he met  _ him _ .

The first pang hits him like a blade to his heart. Genichiro gasps and clutches his chest frantically as he falls to his knees, gasping for air. 

_ Oh no _ , he thinks, as a particular shinobi's face flashes across his mind. There's a sudden prickly feeling all over his skin, like he's being brushed by thorns, and then he coughs. He coughs and coughs, and coughs - until he throws up a mess of a blood-soaked cherry blossom and broken pieces of twigs. 

This confirms the curse. 

Genichiro lets out a self-deprecating laugh that ends up being another bloody cough. He hears a concerned servant enter the room, and then the calls for help and the rush of feet. He hears the voices of his vassals, and is reminded of the same moment he saw his grandfather cough up his first flower. But all the noises are muffled compared to the shinobi's voice denying him. 

If it's the shinobi... Then this will not end well. That man would never look his way. Not with his fierce loyalty towards his own master. 

It seems like the Ashina are truly doomed.

\----

Word of the lord’s poor health reaches the Divine Heir’s ears.

"Lord Genichiro is ill?" Kuro looks to Ema with a questioning look. The way he asks the doctor wordlessly with his heavy gaze makes Wolf wonder if there is something about this particular illness. 

Wolf is foreign to this land; he was brought in by his father, and had only heard of how the previous Lord passed due to sickness. He doesn't know much about it since it doesn't concern him. But whatever this health issue is, both Ema and his lord seem to know.

Wolf has no particular feeling towards the news. He's only met the Ashina lord a number of times, but they've always seemed to rub each other off the wrong way. Something about the tall man makes Wolf raise his hackles every time they meet, and makes him a little more protective of his young lord. 

They've sparred once at the Ashina lord's invitation. One of the lord’s vassals had spoken about Wolf being the son of Owl, and Lord Genichiro wanted to see if he lived up to the elder shinobi’s legacy. Wolf himself has heard of the Sword Saint and knows of the man’s relation to him. Truthfully, Wolf was a little interested in a spar, but he is a faithful shinobi and only took up the invitation with Lord Kuro’s permission.

It was unexpectedly memorable. The Ashina lord is indeed a skilled, fast, and strong warrior. Perhaps Wolf would never face another as ferocious yet graceful as Genichiro. Their spar ended in a tie, and Wolf would have bowed out without a fuss had the lord not do what he did next.

The lord had dared to ask Wolf to serve  _ him _ instead, right in front of his own master. The audacious disrespect of the man had almost surprised Wolf himself, but it was then that Wolf saw the man’s imposing arrogance. Lord Kuro had not minded Lord Genichiro’s rudeness but Wolf did not hold back from plainly rejecting the other man, perhaps a little too pointedly. His own lord had to smooth things over so as to not incite the present vassals' ire.

Perhaps it is a shame that the same man he sparred with is ill. From the way the news was delivered by Ema, it may very well be something terminal.

A couple months pass. Kuro asks after Lord Genichiro’s health each time Ema comes by, and she would always answer vaguely with a tight expression. 

There’s news of the Interior Ministry expressing hostility towards Ashina once again. Word of multiple assassination attempts on Genichiro spreads through the castle. Kuro looks increasingly worried each time he catches wind of it.

“Were you and Lord Genichiro close, my lord?” Wolf dares to ask one day. The young lord looks surprised by his sudden question but answers with a smile.

“Not exactly. But… I suppose back then when I was small, he felt like an older brother you could depend on,” Kuro replies wistfully. Wolf knows his young lord has always had a soft and kind heart, but with this answer, he sees a little more into the boy’s reason for worry.

However, he still does not expect his lord’s order.

“How about you lend your sword to Lord Genichiro, Wolf?”

\-----

Genichiro is furious.

If he were in a better state, Genichiro would have stormed up to Kuro and demanded he take his mongrel shinobi back. Ema had told him that the young master offered his shinobi to provide additional protection to Genichiro after hearing about the assassinations. He had wanted Genichiro to recuperate easier with his dependable shinobi’s aid.

_ Recuperate _ . As if he can. Not with the subject of his affections placed right beside him.

Only a select few know of the curse upon Ashina’s bloodline. Ema is obviously included, since she is both a childhood friend and is also the daughter to the family doctor who treated Isshin. Kuro would know too, since he was aware of his grandfather’s sickness as well. But the boy isn’t to blame. Even if he knows of Genichiro’s circumstances, he wouldn’t know who Genichiro has feelings for. 

Who would expect the esteemed lord of the Ashina clan to fall for a shinobi?

Genichiro is still upset, but there isn’t much he can do. His subordinates had wholeheartedly agreed and supported Lord Kuro’s offer to have his shinobi guard Genichiro. Ever since the two had clashed swords that day, everyone else acknowledged the shinobi’s skill with the blade. Genichiro can’t refute it either. Besides, he barely has the strength to kick up a fuss when his throat is clogged with blood and flowers, his skin scratchy from branches threatening to pierce through his skin.

He had thought he would get better with time if he didn't see Wolf. Out of sight, out of mind. But their spar had continued to haunt him and the sight of the older man’s scarf flowing as he soared through the air with a swing of his sword would not leave his thoughts. Genichiro could only feel his longing grow stronger.

Somehow, the moment he sees Wolf when the shinobi arrives to greet him somehow placates the ache that has agonised him the past months.

That had stopped Genichiro from dismissing Wolf immediately.

Genichiro knows it’s not a good idea to keep Wolf around. He knows he will only pine harder, but the other’s presence is a balm to his pain. No, he thinks. Once the assassination attempts lessen, he can reasonably send the shinobi away. Then Kuro and his vassals won’t argue so much.

He feels tired just thinking about it.

He forces himself up from his bed and dresses for training. Even though his body has weakened from bloody coughing fits, Genichiro would not compromise his discipline. As lord and general, he cannot afford to show weakness. 

Genichiro steps out of his quarters and sees the Divine Heir’s shinobi on standby right outside his door. He stiffens slightly, but he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t see any reaction from the Wolf either.

Genichiro walks past the man and heads to the dojo hall. He hears the other follow close behind.

Genichiro proceeds with his daily training as usual. It all goes fine. He executes one of the Ashina sword techniques and swings his sword with precise, controlled movements. For a moment, he is reminded of when he crossed swords with Wolf when he used the same move. How Wolf countered his technique with his own.

It is then that the coughing fits start. 

He drops his sword and clutches at his chest. He coughs hard and dry heaves, pain searing through his upper body as if his very insides reject his thoughts. Genichiro doesn’t know when he’s fallen to the ground, but he feels a touch on his shoulder and suddenly the pain dissipates. He takes a sharp inhale.

“Lord Genichiro…”

He hears Wolf’s uncertain voice. Wolf’s touch on his skin feels cool against his feverish, flushed self. 

“I’m fine,” Genichiro coughs out. He wipes away the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He feels a flower or something stuck at the back of his throat but doesn’t want to cough it out. He doesn’t want anyone else not in the know to see. “Water.”

He feels a gourd offered to his hand and Genichiro takes it and swallows down the blood and flowers.

“My lord, you are bleeding.”

“?” Genichiro looks down at his exposed arms. The tip of a twig has pierced through his left forearm, blood along its stem. Blood drips down from its base and onto the polished wooden floor.

Genichiro covers the branch and wound with his hand and glances at Wolf’s face. The shinobi shows no expression of confusion or curiosity, which usually aggravates him, but it relieves Genichiro this time. He tries to shrug it off.

“I must have hurt myself while coughing. It’s nothing. Get Ema to my room. I want to rest,” Genichiro says gruffly. He tries not to appear like he’s staggering as he heads back to his quarters but at least Wolf follows his orders without argument. Genichiro wishes he’d forget all that happened.

He hears Ema announce her arrival outside his door and enters once he calls. She has her bag of medical tools and medicinal herbs. None of them help, but she still needs to close up the holes his own body has poked out.

“How is your first day with Lord Kuro’s shinobi?” Ema asks nonchalantly once the twig is removed and the hole in his flesh stitched up. Genichiro glares at her weakly. Not getting an answer, she asks something else instead. “Did he see this?”

“... He did, but did not ask about it.”

“He has tact, unlike someone,” Ema comments. Genichiro grumbles.

She gives him some medicinal tea to cool his fever and soothe his throat from his coughing and vomiting, and some oils to alleviate the scratchiness in his skin.

“Lord Kuro left Master Wolf with you because he is concerned, Lord Genichiro,” Ema reminds him. “Without you leading Ashina, it will fall.”

Genichiro says nothing to her as she leaves.

He hears her quiet voice speaking to another, likely to Wolf who must be guarding outside. “Lord Kuro is well. He hopes you are getting along with Lord Genichiro.”

Genichiro laughs at what she said. He wonders if Wolf would too.

\-----

_ Protect Lord Genichiro. _

A very broad and vague order, but Wolf will follow the word of his master.

He had not thought much about the man, aside that the Ashina lord may be an arrogant, possibly overbearing person. However, having seen him the first time in months since news of his illness, Wolf is surprised to see the man’s state.

He looks visibly thinner and his complexion poor. His skin seems to have some evidence of new scars, though they’re nothing unusual. Wolf can hear the slight rasp of the man’s breath, presumably from all his coughing. But he still stands tall and looming, while his eyes maintain the strong coolness of a sword.

Lord Genichiro did not do much and spent most of his day in his chambers. He only left the room to head for the dojo, where Wolf observed the man do his training.

Wolf is reminded of the man’s grace. His dance-like footwork accompanied by powerful swings of his sword. Wolf had felt the strength behind them. Lord Genichiro is a formidable opponent who’s fast despite his larger stature, cunning in the choices of his movements, and fierce in his strikes. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the lord began to cough harshly, hard enough as if he were about to hack out his stomach contents. Instead, only blood was spat out as the man grabbed at his chest and wheezed. It was disturbing to see the man in that state. He had appeared so strong earlier, only to fall to the floor out of breath and choking on blood. 

And Wolf had caught something he wasn’t sure he was supposed to see. 

A thin, bloody branch was poking out of the lord’s forearm as if a broken bone had pierced through his flesh and skin. Instead, it was a twig with what looked like a curled, bloodied leaf. Wolf had been confused but did not show it. What was important was that the man was clearly not well and needed assistance.

Wolf had called for Lady Ema and the day concluded with Lord Genichiro back in his room and Wolf on standby once again by the door.

Wolf is curious, but he will never question anything. It does not matter what happens to Lord Genichiro, and he is no doctor like Ema who may be able to help with his sickness. Lord Kuro only ordered him to protect the Ashina lord, presumably from the assassins the Ministry have been sending, and Wolf sees no point in doing more.

After the first day, nothing much happens.

The days go on as per usual, following the lord’s schedule of Lady Ema’s visit, his training at the dojo, and sometimes a meeting with his subordinates. Wolf always follows close behind to guard the man, but though Lord Genichiro used to at least look him in the eye, nowadays the man seems to avoid or ignore him entirely. It’s not a pleasant feeling, but Wolf remains mostly indifferent. He is here only to protect Lord Genichiro after all.

Eventually, the assasination attempts make their appearance again.

A servant is caught poisoning the lord’s food.

Wolf caught a lurker in the ceilings.

A vassal got sick by a letter laced with strange substances addressed to the lord.

Wolf figures the Ministry must see Genichiro as a big threat for them to go this far with their attempts, yet they still seem hesitant to start an all out war.

Either by luck or by the grace of the gods, the lord is unscathed from each attempt. But even if the Ministry fails in assassinating him, it’s likely he might waste away by the illness that plagues him. 

While Wolf stands by each night to guard the sick lord, he hears the man’s sickness consume him. He would cough without end throughout the night, his breathing rough and raspy. He sounds like he’s in pain most of the time, and Wolf, while not having a very favourable impression of the man so far, pities him. Impressed that despite this he still gets up and goes for training and meets with his subordinates. 

Lord Genichiro is respected by his men, and the older generals who served under the prior lord Isshin Ashina, care for him like family. Seeing him brings up morale, and Wolf gathers that this is what the Ministry is afraid of. As long as Genichiro Ashina is around, the warriors of Ashina will fight fiercely.

It’s been four months since he last saw his own master. Ema delivers the Divine Heir’s words and news to him whenever she visits Genichiro for his check up. His young master says he is doing well and hopes that Genichiro’s health is improving. Wolf doesn’t send responses. He is sure the boy doesn’t expect them, and the doctor will tell him of how he is anyway. 

Wolf isn’t any closer to Genichiro though. The other barely acknowledges him, looking more uncomfortable each time their gazes meet. Wolf has realised that the lord looks more discomfited rather than showing distaste. He has yet to know the reason why, but it is not his place to ask or find out more. Though if Wolf is honest, he is quite curious.

The shinobi hears one of Lord Genichiro’s coughing fits late one night. Wolf is guarding by the window when he hears the noise. It is nothing unusual, but it sounds like it is one of the worse fits he’s having. Wolf had to summon Ema once, when it looked like he was in severe pain, curling up in agony and vomiting blood in his own bed, so he’s been looking out for similar signs.

But Genichiro seems to be mumbling in between his coughs. Wolf takes a peek into the room and sees the lord thrashing in his futon. He’s sweating profusely, blood trickling from his mouth and splatters of it by the side. Wolf enters the room to further check on the man’s condition.

From his sweating, mumbling and grasping blindly at the air, it’s clear that the lord is delirious. Wolf turns, deciding to call for Ema again.

But he feels a hard grip onto his wrist. It pulls him down.

“Don’t,” Genichiro rasps. Wolf sees that he’s not fully conscious. His eyes half mast and glazed over. He must be hallucinating from his delirium. Genichiro coughs harshly again, clutching at his chest. This time he seems to spit out some strange lumps of… flower petals?

Wolf isn’t sure what he’s seeing, but the lord is not releasing his grip. It’s strong enough that Wolf is sure he’ll get bruises despite the bandage wraps. 

“My lord, I need to call for Lady Ema…”

“Don’t. Need her,” Genichiro says through the coughing. “Just stay. Please.”

Wolf frowns but obliges. He stays. 

Wolf sits on his knees and once Genichiro sees him like that, he relaxes, leaning down to rest his head on Wolf’s lap. The shinobi freezes, confused by the lord’s actions, but seeing as he seems to still be hallucinating, he lets it go. The man’s coughing fit has receded as well and it looks like his complexion had gotten a little better.

Genichiro falls back to sleep with his head in Wolf’s lap. The shinobi reaches out to study the bloodied lump of what appears to be flowers. They’re cherry blossoms, curled up and soaked in blood. There are also traces of wood chips in the puddles of coughed up blood. 

As he thinks about what he’s seen before that other day, Wolf looks down at the sleeping man. He brushes Genichiro’s long hair aside and sees strange protrusions poking out of the skin at the base of his neck. There are more, hidden under his hair. Small, sprawling roots and branches, some even with leaves, slightly coiled around his ear and sneaking into the collar of his clothes.

What is this illness?

Once he’s sure the lord is in deep slumber, Wolf tucks the large man back into his futon and goes to fetch Ema.

She checks on Genichiro, but this time, it seems to be taking longer than usual. While Wolf waits outside, he holds the blood stained blossom between his fingers, staring at it curiously.

When Ema emerges from the room, she sees the flower in his hand. Wolf did not bother to hide it. She sees his gaze and understands immediately that he’s seen the extent of his disease. The lady sighs. She tells him, but keeps her voice down.

“That is the illness that runs in the Ashina bloodline. Some call it a curse.”

Wolf, despite his earlier impartiality towards Genichiro, wants to know if he can be cured. With such an unusual illness, is it even possible for there to be a cure? As if hearing his thoughts, Ema shakes her head.

“There is no conventional cure. It’s… up to certain parties,” Ema replies vaguely.

Wolf says nothing as usual, only taking in her words. He recognises the feeling of sympathy, which is an uncommon emotion for him to experience.

“Did he do anything unusual before you called for me?”

“He was delirious.”

“Yes, his fever is quite bad, but it looked as if it broke before I arrived. Did someone see to him before I did?”

Wolf considers before replying. “He only asked for company. He fell asleep when I stayed by his side for a moment.”

Ema stares at him with a strange look. “...I see. Thank you.” 

The doctor makes a thoughtful noise before she excuses herself, leaving Wolf to ponder on her reaction.

It’s back to normal after that day. Wolf stays close to Genichiro while the man goes on with his usual schedule. He still doesn’t like to look at Wolf’s way.

The lord’s condition doesn’t improve. Wolf keeps a close eye on the lord, watching out for the moment one of his coughing fits might occur. He doesn’t leave his rooms as frequently, with servants delivering his meals and subordinates personally visiting his room for meetings instead. 

Ema checks up on Genichiro more regularly as well. Wolf would hear them discussing something in the room, and while he can’t catch their words, Genichiro sounds agitated sometimes when she brings up a certain subject. Silence would follow, and Ema would leave without a word.

She’d bow to Wolf and deliver him verbal messages from Kuro, and would return to her other duties.

It repeats, day by day.

Except that  _ that  _ happens a little more often.

Genichiro’s delirium occurs every few nights. It always follows after a round of agonised groans, bloodied coughs and pained whimpers. Wolf, for whatever reason, can’t leave him be. The lord would be placated only when Wolf is by him and lets him rest his head on his lap, or some other form of skin contact. Wolf would sometimes help to wipe away his sweat or clean up the blood, cooling his fever with a damp towel on his head.

Wolf feels like this intimate experience with the lord isn’t something he should be having. But Genichiro would reach out to him and beg him not to leave. It’s as if Wolf’s physical presence soothes him, but Wolf does not understand why. He wonders if he would show his vulnerability like this to anyone. Does Ema face this each time she examines him as well? Does Lord Genichiro cling to her and plead for her to not leave him?

Something about that thought needles him.

Wolf looks down at the man.

He looks different like this. Aside from his physical changes due to his disease, it’s the difference in him when he sleeps. When awake, the man is in a constant state of vexation, with having to overlook the matters of his clan, the hostile Ministry, as well as his disease. Wolf has never seen him relaxed or take a rest. Has never seen him smile.

Genichiro looks exhausted, clearly, but when he slumbers he looks like he finally found peace. Wolf wonders if these moments are the only times when he is able to have a fitful sleep.

Sometimes, Wolf ends up picking the flowers that the lord coughs up. Despite the blood and bile, Wolf would collect them, wash them and stash them away. Strangely, they never wither.

Wolf wonders how the lord will act if he finds out this is how he is. Would he be embarrassed and exile Wolf to preserve his dignity? Would he execute a gag order? Or would he actually own up to his actions and apologise? Somehow Wolf thinks it’s a shame that he can’t expect what action the man would take. He doesn’t know the lord that well when the man has put up a wall around him and doesn’t even look at him.

The shinobi still has yet to know why, but it is starting to bother him even though it shouldn’t.

Wolf is suddenly summoned back to the Divine Heir’s side.

He finds out that it is under Lord Genichiro’s order. Normally, Wolf would not heed another lord’s words, but he does so only because he learned the reason why.

The Ministry has found out of the Divine Heir’s existence. His young master is Ashina’s well kept sacred secret. Should he ever fall into the enemy's hands, there is no telling what they would do to him, or use his power against Ashina.

Clearly, he needs to be by his master’s side.

Wolf leaves without objection. 

He doesn’t intend to eavesdrop on the conversation between his young master and the lady doctor when he arrives. They happen to be discussing something related to Genichiro, which immediately grabs Wolf’s attention. Wolf hides behind a wall and waits.

“...might not make it past next fall,” Ema says. Wolf hears Kuro’s gasp.

“And you are sure it is Wolf?” Kuro asks. The shinobi in question feels his own brow furrow. Why is his name brought up?

“Yes, but I do not know how to involve Master Wolf. It is… difficult.”

Kuro makes an agreeing noise.

“They say that the curse can only be broken if the love is reciprocated, correct?”

“That is what is believed to be the cure, yes…”

“Did they make any progress?”

“I’m afraid not. Lord Genichiro has been stubborn and Master Wolf is not one to show initiative.”

“I had hoped that they would be closer…”

Wolf feels like it is a good time to interrupt. He doesn’t know how to process what he’s just heard. He deliberately makes the floor creak to signal his arrival.

“I have returned, Lord Kuro,” Wolf announces.

Lord Kuro welcomes his return. He looks well and safe, and that is enough to ease Wolf’s worries. Ema stands beside the young master, and bows slightly to him in greeting.

“Welcome back, Wolf,” is the first thing Kuro says. “How was Lord Genichiro?”

Wolf glances at Ema before replying. “He is… still alive.”

Kuro frowns at his response before he sighs.

“I suppose Lord Genichiro sent you back because of the Ministry?”

“Yes, my lord. You may be in danger, and as your shinobi, I must remain at your side.”

Wolf catches both his master and the doctor giving each other a look. 

“I understand. While you went against my word… I will allow it for now.”

Wolf bows to show his gratitude for his master’s graciousness.

He finds that returning to his former arrangements with his master is easier than he expects. Wolf no longer has to watch over a sick man and guard his being. He doesn’t have to listen or look for signs that he’d erupt into a coughing fit and need a physician to be called over. Instead he is keeping watch of his young lord and responding to his playfulness. Teach him how to make a reed whistle and answer his curious questions. 

This is peaceful. Wolf is allowed that isn’t he?

But his mind flitters to Genichiro’s sleeping face. His flushed, feverish and sweat slicked forehead with furrowed brows and eyes squeezed shut. His face lined with dark hair that hides the symptoms of his disease. Wolf finds himself looking at the cherry blossoms he’s collected. He has four of them now. Some with missing petals, and some still stained red.

No, he is not worried. He is not concerned for someone other than his master.

Ema comes by several days after. She likes to visit Kuro who also appreciates her company. At least, she is a better conversation partner compared to Wolf.

While Ema doesn’t look sure whether to share the update on Genichiro’s condition with Wolf around, she continues on.

“His condition is worsening. He can no longer leave the bed.”

Wolf feels a pit in his stomach upon hearing that, but he doesn’t react. People get sick. People die. He’s known many who have passed on. Yet, why?

“Should we visit him?”

Wolf wonders if he’ll be able to catch a glimpse of the lord. He thinks of the moments when the lord was delirious. Calling out for him and groaning out weakly. The look of content as he held Wolf in his sleep.

“Wolf?”

The shinobi looks up to whoever called his name.

Kuro looks at him with a concerned look. “I would like to visit Lord Genichiro. Would you like to come along?”

\-----

Genichiro feels miserable. Each breath he takes is agony. His throat constantly dry and scratchy, and the taste of blood ever present in his mouth.

How long has it been since he sent Wolf away? Each day that passes by all blend into each other. Especially when he is bedridden and unable to move. The roots, stems and twigs that have grown out of him are mostly in his lower body. They make it difficult to move and turn. They still poke at his outside skin as much as they scratch at his insides. Everything hurts. All he waits for now is death.

He doesn’t regret sending Wolf back to his master. He had been too greedy. He had been spoiled.

Having Wolf around had been like a salve to his pain. His presence alone was enough to soothe the suffering the disease brought him. While they look visceral, the coughing fits had been the most of it. The tree-like growths were mainly stalled thanks to the shinobi’s company, even if he was reluctant to have the man around.

Genichiro hadn’t wanted Wolf to be by his side because he would only want more. He would only pine for the shinobi each time he sees him. The more aware he is of the Wolf, the more he has to force himself from reaching out and embrace him. Ask him to be by his side instead of the Divine Heir’s. Genichiro knows he would crumble should he ever hear a rejection.

By some chance, one of his nightly fevered deliriums led to Wolf being by his bed. Genichiro was half-conscious at the time, unable to tell whether he had been dreaming or hallucinating. But he felt it. Wolf’s touch. The rough pads of his fingertips. The callouses in his palms. They felt like salvation. He remembers the floating feeling as he fell asleep under Wolf’s hand.

Every few nights, the Wolf brings him relief. Allows Genichiro to hold him and attain some bit of peace and rest from the illness that is destroying his body so slowly. But Genichiro knows this is temporary. He is not Wolf’s master, and the Wolf is nothing but loyal. He will have to return to his own lord.

Even so, he misses those moments. He misses Wolf. 

Even if Wolf does not reciprocate his feelings, he wants to see him again.

Genichiro closes his eyes. 

He wonders if this is how his grandfather felt. He fell in love with the woman of the divine realm and died waiting for her. Genichiro had dared ask the former lord if he regretted falling in love.

Isshin Ashina never answered.

There’s a knock at his door. Genichiro hears Ema’s familiar voice.

“Lord Genichiro. Lord Kuro is here to visit you.” 

Genichiro doesn’t answer immediately. He doesn’t know if he has the energy to see anyone, but at least it would distract him from his misery.

“Let him in.”

The door slides open. There is the young Divine Heir and Ema, as expected. And Wolf. Genichiro had forgotten that Wolf would be here, following his master. Of course.

He lets out an unsteady breath as he takes in the sight of the shinobi standing there.

He rips his eyes away from Wolf and looks to the Divine Heir.

“Divine Heir. You are safe and well,” Genichiro greets, unable to help the fact that he’s lost most of his voice from the frequent coughing and vomiting. The look of concern and pity on the young man’s face is clear, but Genichiro is used to it. “I apologise but I am unable to sit up for the time being.”

Kuro manages a smile as he approaches and sits by Genichiro’s bedside. “You don’t have to. Thank you for having us when you should be resting. I asked Lady Ema to bring the best herbal tea for you.”

“You have my thanks,” Genichiro says. He is barely interested in the tea and whatever small talk the young boy has. While he is grateful for the Divine Heir’s concerns, his shinobi waits by the door quietly, taking all of Genichiro’s attention. It is hard for the lord to concentrate.

Wolf, as he expects, keeps his eyes down. Does not look or acknowledge him. Genichiro didn’t treat him that well either, so it is understandable. He tries to focus on talking with Kuro, but the longer he has Wolf in his peripheral vision, the more he aches.

Eventually, he gives out and begins to feel the itch in his throat. He holds his mouth and grimaces.

Ema seems to know and speaks for him. “I think Lord Genichiro needs his rest now, Lord Kuro.”

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry for taking up your time, Lord Genichiro,” Kuro apologises. “I will pray that your health improves.” He looks genuinely concerned, and for all the naivete the boy displays, he is still pure of heart and Genichiro cannot find it in himself to resent him for being Wolf’s master.

Genichiro nods. He cannot speak in fear he’ll aggravate his throat, but he looks to both Kuro and Wolf as they leave. The shinobi doesn’t meet his eyes.

Ema gives him some water and medication and tells him to rest before she leaves him as well. Genichiro has had enough of rest. He just wants the agony to end. His body is still weak and exhausted, and despite his bitterness he still falls asleep from the given medicine.

He wakes to feel something warm on his head. Stroking his hair, slow and careful.

Genichiro tries to blink his eyes open but they feel heavy and swollen. “Who…” He tries to ask, but he sounds gravelly. Whoever that is holding him supports him up a little and Genichiro feels the cool porcelain of a cup against his dry lips. He drinks.

He feels better and automatically relaxes. Genichiro blindly reaches out for whoever it is. He manages to grab something, possibly the hem of someone’s coat. “...Ema?”

Who else could it be who would check on him? But whoever he’s grabbed on to flinches and stills. Genichiro sighs. Even though it would be near impossible, he is still hoping it would be Wolf.

But it is better than being alone. At least Ema, as a doctor, can alleviate a bit of his agony.

“Stay there until I sleep,” Genichiro says tiredly as he relaxes into the person’s hold. The other stays and does not move. Surprisingly, he is able to fall back to sleep. He dreams of Wolf’s touch again with his voice whispering in his ear.

\-----

Wolf is at his quarters, right next to his master’s room. He sees that the Divine Heir is still soundly asleep, peaceful and safe. The shinobi is still awake, on duty as he should be, even if his master has allowed him to rest. There hasn’t been any activity, but that doesn’t mean he should let his guard down. 

He is restless, but he’s not sure why. He is by his master’s side as the Code dictates, keeping his master safe. He shouldn’t be thinking of anything else, but he can’t keep his mind off.

That man had called her name. It shouldn’t be strange. She is his doctor, a close confidante, and if Wolf remembers right, they are childhood friends as well. For him to call out to her should not be unexpected. But it was the first time he had called out a specific name. Does that mean all this time, he had been thinking of her?

Wolf clenches his fist. He relaxes his grip and realises he had crushed one of the cherry blossoms he’d collected from Lord Genichiro.

Why is he being like this? Wolf’s restlessness is starting to bother him, but he doesn’t understand why. He doesn’t understand what is making him seek out a person other than his master. To seek out Lord Genichiro, of all people. 

Is it pity? Does pity make someone look for another and try to take care of them and soothe their pain? Does pity make one think about another person and wish to see them at peace and see them expressing joy?

Wolf spreads the petals open but it’s been crushed to pieces, petals torn out of place. Wolf goes to the balcony and looks out. It’s a cold night and the moon is bright. He lets the wind carry the petals away. They fly in the direction of the tower where the Ashina lord rests and Wolf watches them until they go out of sight.

But the shinobi stays by his lord’s side still, ever loyal. Nothing exciting happens in the next few weeks, and despite the Ministry knowing of the Divine Heir’s existence, they have made no move to target him. It is a good thing for everyone. The Divine Heir is a near living deity for those of faith, the last connection to the divine realm. While not everyone is aware of his powers, they still see the young master as a person of status, perhaps just below Genichiro.

Wolf catches talk from the servants and soldiers while he accompanies Kuro on his walks. While there hasn’t been any danger directed towards their lord lately, it is possible they are waiting for the lord to pass on. His state has been so dire that even the doctors cannot help him no matter how long they stay by his side. They say that his nightly agonised groaning haunts the subjects who guard him, helpless in their lord’s suffering.

“It is no wonder we haven’t seen Lady Ema,” Lord Kuro comments sadly. He’s caught what the servants are talking about too. Wolf says nothing, ignoring the slight ache in his chest. Kuro looks at him queerly. “If Lord Genichiro passes on… I wonder what will become of Ashina?”

Wolf has nothing to say.

But he has something to do.

He allows himself to be led by his heart, and it leads him to head towards the lord’s tower. He sneaks past the patrolling shinobi and makes his way to the open window.

As he approaches closer, he can hear the familiar noise of agonised groans and wet retching. He sounds worse than before, almost as if he is being tortured. Wolf quickens his steps and slips into the lord’s room quietly.

Lord Genichiro is face down on his futon, body curled inwards and arms scrabbling at the floor. He’s vomited more blood, lumps of flesh mixed with flowers, twigs and leaves. The lord is in a mess, his clothing fully soaked in sweat. There’s a thick smell of wood and soil clashing with the tang of iron. 

Wolf moves forward and carefully tries to flip the man to his back.

Genichiro visibly shudders with relief upon Wolf’s first touch as the shinobi pushes away the hair from his face and wipes the blood, sweat and tears. His disease has spread far enough that Wolf can see the pattern of tree branches curling over his chest and neck, unable to be hidden by his clothes any longer.

Trying to check his condition, Wolf looks at the man’s face which is now sallow and sunken in. His lips are dry and cracked, stained red only by blood. His closed eyes are surrounded by dark circles, showing how poorly he’s slept.

The same eyes slowly blink open.

They’re grey. The same colour of his blade. A colour of what should have been the cold strength of a lord general leading Ashina. Instead his eyes are bloodshot and glazed over.

“Wolf…?” Genichiro murmurs. His brows furrow, and Wolf takes it as a look of disbelief and disappointment.

The shinobi almost jerks back, but maintains his composure. Genichiro may have mistaken him as Ema before, but now he really needs the doctor. It still does not stop the sting in his chest.

But just as he tries to keep the man down, Genichiro holds onto him.

“Wolf… Wolf.” The lord continues to call out his name. His shaky hands cling on to him as he tries to get closer. Wolf lets himself be pulled in and Genichiro gasps into the shinobi’s chest, nearly sobbing. “Even if this is a dream… you are here.”

“Lord Genichiro?” Wolf is confused, but the man continues to ramble despite the coarseness of his voice.

“Please don’t wake me up from this dream. Wolf… Wolf, stay by my side,” the man sobs. “If I were to die, at least let it be the illusion of you taking me to the afterlife.”

Wolf freezes at his words. Genichiro is still holding on to him even with his weakened grip. He did not mishear what was spoken. Genichiro had called out to him, called his name. He wraps his arms around the sick lord and rubs his back. He feels Genichiro stiffen before he relaxes and slumps over.

Eventually he lays Genichiro back in his bed once again. Cleans him up and changes him into fresh clothes, carefully handling him with the tree growth that’s wrapped around parts of his body. A slight push could tear at the lord’s skin or damage his insides. Wolf is patient and meticulous. It takes him some time, but he finishes his task without waking or hurting Genichiro. Even his skin looks better, which is another thing that Wolf has noticed. The lord looks visibly better whenever Wolf touches him. Does this mean that Wolf is quite literally a panacea to his illness?

He’s reminded of the conversation Lord Kuro had with Ema. It appears that they both knew about this, and Wolf’s possible ability to help. But didn’t they mention something about love being reciprocated…?

The realisation hits him and Wolf suddenly feels a warm flush to his face all the way to his neck. Did they all know? And for Lord Genichiro to have been looking at him this way all this time... 

This is so foolish, Wolf thinks, yet he can’t help but reach out to cup the lord’s face. Genichiro is asleep, but his condition seems to have improved slightly. A bit of a branch that’s poking into the lord’s neck takes the shinobi’s attention. When Wolf tries to push it away, it snaps easily, as if it had weakened despite being solid earlier.

It takes another moment before Wolf finally understands.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Wolf returns to his master’s side. He does not want to think about it. He ignores the warmth on his cheeks that refuses to go away.

They finally see Ema again the next afternoon. She looks pleased, albeit a little tired. Kuro greets her happily though he also shows some concern for her tired complexion.

“Is Lord Genichiro alright? I heard you have been working hard to aid him,” the Divine Heir asks.

“Yes, it has been quite an ordeal, but Lord Genichiro is doing well. His condition has begun to improve this morning,” Ema tells him with a smile. The knowing glance she sends to Wolf does not escape the shinobi’s notice. “A miracle must have happened.”

“Is this true? Does that mean Lord Genichiro will make it?” Kuro asks hopefully.

“It is still too early to say, but he is slightly well enough at the moment to have a better appetite,” the lady doctor replies patiently. Lord Kuro looks relieved. Wolf tries not to show any outward emotion.

Later, the lady approaches Wolf while the young master is occupied in the kitchen to make some rice treats. 

“You visited him last night, didn’t you, Master Wolf?” Ema asks with a small smile. Wolf doesn’t answer, either out of embarrassment or refusal to acknowledge his own deed. “In any case, I thank you, Master Wolf. Lord Genichiro hasn’t been doing well, so your presence has been…. Rehabilitating for him.”

“I did nothing much.”

“Master Wolf, I…” Ema hesitates. “What do you think of Lord Genichiro?”

Wolf slightly frowns at her, giving her an incredulous look.

“I don’t wish to pry but… If you have feelings for Lord Genichiro… Please acknowledge them.”

He wants to scowl at her, but he ends up looking away. The doctor doesn’t say anymore and instead leaves him alone to think about it.

Lord Kuro walks up to him with something in his hand. “Wolf?”

“My lord.”

“Take these.” The young boy places two pieces of sticky sweet rice balls in his hands. Wolf looks at him with questioning eyes. “Please share these with Lord Genichiro.”

Wolf feels like he’s being conspired against, but can’t object to his lord’s beaming face. “...Yes, my lord.”

He carries out the order like a faithful servant and goes all the way to the Ashina lord’s quarters. When he reaches the lord’s door, Wolf doesn’t exactly feel nervous, but it’s something close. He hears the lord’s voice allowing him into the room. Genichiro doesn’t sound as hoarse.

Wolf enters and greets the lord respectfully. He keeps his eyes low, unsure how to face the man.

“I don’t remember you being this respectful to me before,” he hears Genichiro say. “You look like you’re waiting to be punished.”

Wolf says nothing, but his thoughts are running with conflicting emotions. He’s yet to fully accept all that he’s learnt and felt since that night, but one thing for sure, he knows he as a shinobi, has no place with a lord of a clan in any other besides serving him as his blade.

“Raise your head.”

Wolf does and looks up to meet Genichiro’s eyes. They’re the same shade of grey as he has last seen it. No - in the light of the sun, it almost looks blue. Wolf tries not to stare. Otherwise, Lord Genichiro does look better. He no longer looks as pale and gaunt, and Wolf does not see the traces of plant growth on his body. Is he truly recovering?

“What brings you here, Shinobi of the Divine Heir?” Lord Genichiro asks. He utters the title with a low, almost melancholic tone. 

“The Divine Heir sent me to… bring these to you,” Wolf replies. He brings out the two sticky sweet rice balls that his master had made and unwraps them. “He made these himself.”

“He sent his  _ shinobi _ to deliver food?” Genichiro asks disbelievingly.

“It is his order.”

“I see, his orders…” Genichiro mutters. He reaches to take one of the rice balls. “Then, send him my thanks. I believe the other one is for you.”

“I -” Wolf stops before he spills out words he knows he shouldn’t say so recklessly.

Genichiro raises his brow at Wolf but waits for him to continue. Wolf swallows it down.

“I will do so, lord.”

He excuses himself and exits the room. Ema is waiting outside with a disappointed look on her face but bows and lets him pass. Wolf goes back to Kuro who is surprised by his early return. 

“That was fast,” the boy says. Then he notices the remaining rice ball in Wolf’s hand, smushed out of shape. The shinobi hadn’t realised he’d been squeezing it so tight.

“Forgive me, my lord. I didn’t…”

“It’s alright. I can make another one for you,” Kuro sighs. Looking over at Wolf, he asks, “How is Lord Genichiro?”

“He is doing well,” Wolf replies. “He sends his thanks.”

Kuro nods but looks disappointed. “Well then, come help me make a new rice ball for you.”

Wolf feels like he’s let down everyone, including himself.

\-----

Genichiro is recovering. He’s  _ getting better _ . After seemingly endless nights of torment from the disease that makes him sprout plant-like growth from within his body, filling his lungs with blood and flowers…. It suddenly recedes. The growths around his body that were solid and sturdy would snap and crumble off him. While he still has a sore throat, it doesn’t feel as scratchy.

It can’t be that the shinobi…?

Genichiro shakes his head. That’s impossible.

He vaguely remembers the vision he had last night. He was sure it was a dream or an illusion of some sort. Why else would he see the man he’s been pining for return to him when he’s sent him away? It had been so clear, but his body felt so sluggish. But seeing Wolf, all he wanted was to hold on to him and not let him go. For a moment, he even thought he had died and was allowed to see the reason for his ailment in the first place.

If he were an outsider, he’d perhaps blame Wolf for the suffering. But as the person who is hopelessly in love, he can’t. It is his own fault for falling for the shinobi. But how could he not? How could one not fall for a figure of power, skill and lethal grace? The devotion he has to his loyalty towards his master, the quiet calmness he holds. All those that he’s managed to observe from watching the Shinobi of the Divine Heir, he falls in love with.

Genichiro tries to get those thoughts out of his head. It is possible that by some miracle, the illness just goes away. Maybe the gods decided to show him some pity and waved it out of existence. Genichiro tells himself not to be hopeful.

When Wolf came to see him, it was of course, only because his master told him to do so. Why would another’s servant do something out of their own desire? At the most, Wolf would pity him from seeing his suffering. There is no other reason for the shinobi to feel anything else towards him.

He’d sent the shinobi off after accepting the rice ball the Divine Heir made. After a long time of being unable to eat proper food he can enjoy, the sweet sticky rice ball tasted heavenly. Genichiro sighs as he slowly savours the treat. He should treat the boy better. At least, that would make the shinobi happy, wouldn’t it?

Genichiro half expects the disease to return. He tries to go back to his usual routine before the illness no matter how slowly. There is a lot of catch up on while he was out of commission, and the work is a welcome distraction. He doesn’t want to lose himself thinking of Wolf and torment himself further.

After a few days, he is able to go for short walks with Ema’s help. He does a little bit of his usual training with some of his generals’ aids, and more physical training to bring back the strength to his body. It feels like things are looking up. He does not see Wolf even once. He tries not to let that bother him, but his bloody coughs are still a painful reminder. At least, he is no longer paralysed by the disease.

But as it seems, the gods truly do not favour the Ashina.

The Ministry does not either.

An elite Ministry agent slips through the cracks of the Ashina’s defenses and reaches the lord.

Genichiro who was returning from the dojo is ambushed. The agent drops down from the rafters with a blade drawn, ready to bury it deep in Genichiro’s heart. It is thanks to Genichiro’s years of trained instinct that he realised something was amiss and just barely managed to avoid it. The blade still finds its way in Genichiro’s shoulder.

He yells out in pain, making sure his voice is loud enough to be heard. Two guards come running and take the Ministry shinobi’s attention. Genichiro grips on the sword, not letting the other retrieve it. Having no choice, the shinobi lets go and steps away to take care of the guards who are onto him. Genichiro staggers away, the blade still embedded in his flesh.

Unfortunately the agent is much more skilled than the guards. Genichiro hears the death cries not long after, just as he manages to stumble down the stairs. He hears the footsteps of someone approaching. Despite the risk of bleeding out, the lord grits his teeth and pulls out the katana from his shoulder to use it as his own weapon. He’s gone through months of agonising pain. This is nothing.

He’s slowed by his pain and weakened body. Genichiro barely registers the kick that’s delivered to his gut. He’s knocked back but he rolls to his feet, swinging the blade outward. He sees the agent step back with impeccable footwork, dodging each of Genichiro’s swings.

The agent’s purple cloak flutters with each movement and Genichiro catches sight of a strange hand under its cover. He smells a trace of something pungent. Poison.

Genichiro fights back but at his current state he cannot. He is nothing more than a simple target flailing in vain. The agent knows it too, smirking behind the high collar of his mantle. The lord grits his teeth but pushes himself forward. 

He will not wither like a flower. If he has to, at least by the Wolf’s doing.

“My lord!”

Genichiro does not hear whoever called his name. He slashes forward but the agent counters, easily knocking his stance off balance with a kick and smashes the man onto the floor. The hidden arm is revealed as it pushes the cloak back, showing its gnarled and twisted shape, skin wrinkled and darkened with the stench of something putrid.

It takes a mere blink before Genichiro feels pain bursting through his chest. Darkness takes him in a welcoming embrace.

Wolf slices the agent’s arm off and stabs his sword through his torso. The shinobi dressed in purple and black falls to the floor dead.

Wolf looks around to check on his master. The Divine Heir is hiding in a room with Ema. Seeing no other hostile presence, Wolf peers into the room. 

“Wolf! Are you okay?”

“Yes. Are you both unharmed?”

“We are fine,” Ema replies. “I did not expect such a bold attack so suddenly.”

Wolf had anticipated something, especially since the other side had been quiet for so long. He sees the concern on Ema’s face, giving him a sense of dread.

“Do you think Lord Genichiro is -”

“Lady Ema! Lady Doctor!”

Someone comes running and calling out for Ema. The doctor steps out quickly to meet them. It’s one of the castle servants.

“My lady, quickly! The lord is in danger!”

Wolf feels a churning in his stomach. “What happened?” Ema urges.

“A Ministry shinobi - he stabbed and poisoned the lord. General Oniwa managed to put the agent down, but the lord-!”

Ema has already gone ahead and the servant follows after her. Wolf and Kuro are left stunned. Wolf wants to go see the lord, but it’s not his place. There may still be agents around aiming for his master. He is frozen where he is, conflicted. 

It’s Kuro who tugs at Wolf’s sleeve. “Let’s go see Lord Genichiro.”

They don’t get a chance to see him when they reach the castle. Kuro talks to some of the servants and generals who have gathered, including the one who took down the assassin. Ema has gone to treat Genichiro.

Wolf smells a trace of poison. It’s concentrated, and he recognises it to be strong enough to send one dizzy with a mere sniff. Did the lord get it in his veins? Was Ema able to reach him and treat him in time?

Wolf hates the worry he is experiencing. He’s been worried before, like how he worries about his young master when he plays at the edge of a river, or when he fails a mission he has to report back. But this worry is much more visceral, clawing at his chest that makes him want to move and do something.

All of them wait for a long time. It extends far past the midnight hour and Wolf ends up bringing his young master who had fallen asleep while waiting, back to his room. The others had left for their own duties as well, but Kuro had wanted to wait. Not wanting the boy to catch a cold, Wolf thought it would be better to bring the Divine Heir back. Someone would let them know if anything were to happen.

He settles the young master down on a laid out futon and pulls over the covers. Wolf sits by the boy’s side and watches over him.Wolf’s face is neutral, but he is… anxious. Wolf doesn’t catch a wink of sleep.

It feels like hours later when Wolf hears recognisable footsteps. It’s Ema. She looks worn out but her expression is unreadable.

“You should be resting,” Wolf tells her.

“I thought someone should watch over the Divine Heir for you,” she replies instead. “You should go see him.”

“He’s...?”

Ema nods, a slight upward curl to her lips. “Do not worry about Lord Kuro. I asked for extra guards for us here.”

Wolf remains where he is. He shouldn’t go. His master is here, but - 

“Lord Genichiro would want to see you, Wolf,” Ema persuades.

It is enough for Wolf to finally decide to go.

He’s there faster than he expects. Guards let him pass and Wolf enters the lord’s quarters without anyone stopping him. The room is dim, lit only by a single candle. Genichiro is unmoving in his futon, clothed with bandages under. There’s the strong smell of herbs and medicine but none of the poison or of blood. 

Wolf moves closer. Genichiro is in the same place again as he was before. The only difference is he looks healthier, yet still in a dangerous state. The lord just can’t have a moment’s rest, can he?

“Wolf?”

The shinobi stills. He hadn’t expected the man to be awake. Genichiro’s eyes are just slightly open but he doesn’t move, only to turn his head to look at Wolf’s direction. His eyes catch the light of the candle, pulling Wolf’s gaze to them.

“Lord Genichiro.”

“Why are you here?” Genichiro ignores Wolf’s greeting. “Did the Divine Heir order you to see me?”

“No,” Wolf replies immediately. “He does not know.”

He watches as Genichiro’s eyes grow wide.

“What are you here for? To guard me?” Genichiro asks.

Wolf inhales and holds his breath. He is uncertain whether he should tell him. He remembers Ema asking him to acknowledge his feelings. Is it right for him to do so? But Lord Genichiro feels the same way, doesn’t he? Or has this all been a mistake?

“Answer me, Wolf,” Genichiro demands impatiently.

“I… wanted to see you.”Wolf lets it out. He watches Genichiro nervously. The other man does not move. He stares at Wolf unblinking.

“What did you say?”

Genichiro forces himself to sit up. Wolf starts as if he wants to help, but is unsure if he should. Genichiro stares at him, scrutinising every movement on the shinobi. It is strange for him to be so uncertain about himself. The shinobi has always seemed so nonchalant and serious, doing things according to the will of his master. 

Is the reason why he looks so uncertain because he is really doing this out of his own volition?

“Why did you want to see me, Wolf?” Genichiro asks again.

“I wanted to see if you are… alive. And safe,” Wolf answers.

“Why would you want that? I am not your master.”

“You are the lord of Ashina. If you fall, so will Ashina and my lord will also be in danger.”

“So, this is all for the Divine Heir?” Genichiro spits out, hurt in his voice. He feels foolish all over again. What did he expect?

“No.”

Genichiro cannot listen to this any longer. He tastes blood in his mouth, threatening to spill from his throat. “Just… leave, Shinobi. Go back to your Divine Heir.”

“Lord Genichiro, I -”

“Please.”

Wolf stops talking.

But then he continues.

“It is for me. I do not wish for my lord to be in danger. Nor for the land he calls home, and the man who leads it.” The shinobi continues, the first time Genichiro has ever heard him speak so much. “I wanted to see you safe, because I was worried for you… It hurt me to see you hurt. From back then when I had to watch you while you were ill, and even now.”

Genichiro can’t understand so much so quickly when his head is spinning and his heart is beating so loudly. “What are you saying?”

He hears the shinobi make an uncharacteristic, frustrated noise.

“I care for you, Lord Genichiro. As much as I care for my lord, but… in a different way.”

“In a different way.”

“Yes… I don’t know how but it is different.”

Genichiro lets out a confused laugh. Different from how he cares for his master? Genichiro can’t decide what that means either.

“Come here, Wolf.” If it is the Wolf he knows before, he would not heed such an order so easily. But the shinobi does as he says, moving closer with his knees on the edge of Genichiro’s futon. He is so very close.

Genichiro raises a hand, stops when he feels pain shoot through his arm. He forgets that he’d been stabbed in his shoulder. He raises his other hand and reaches up to Wolf’s face. Touches his chin cautiously. The Wolf doesn’t retract from his touch.

He continues, sliding his fingers to hold Wolf’s jaw in his hand.

“If I am to embrace you now, will you be averse to it?”

Wolf’s eyes seem to gleam gold from the reflection of the candle light. His response is hesitant, but his answer is otherwise. “...No, I will not be.”

Genichiro leans in close, slowly, so that Wolf can pull away any time. The smaller man doesn’t. Their lips touch and Genichiro presses on. Lets his tongue peek out to tease Wolf’s lips. The shinobi responds by parting them and welcomes his tongue. Genichiro nearly groans in relief and refrains from pulling him into a harder, rougher kiss.

He forces himself to pull away and is rewarded by a dazed expression and a flush upon the shinobi’s cheeks. Genichiro stares agape at Wolf, not expecting to see such a look on the man’s face. He feels his heart squeeze, falling ever further in deeper adoration for this man.

“Wolf, are you certain about this?” Genichiro asks, searching Wolf’s eyes.

“No,” he replies truthfully. He doesn’t look away, keeping their eyes locked together. “But… I would like to continue this. Whatever this is.” Wolf’s hand holds the one cupping his jaw. Genichiro pulls him for another kiss.

It is heated and passionate now. All the emotions and thoughts conveyed through this connection. Wolf gasps from the intensity, feeling heat spread through his body. His lips feel swollen and his tongue toyed with. He finds himself leaning in for more, to taste the other man and accept more of his warmth and the love that he holds for Wolf which he himself has yet to fully understand.

Their kiss grows in fervour. It is not clear which of the two that begins to tug at the other’s clothes, but they stop when Genichiro hisses in pain. Wolf had gripped onto his injured shoulder by mistake.

“Forgive me, my lord.”

“It’s fine, I - that was a good time to - I would not have been able to if we had gone on longer,” Genichiro admits, flustered and covering his heated face.

Wolf nods, hiding his face behind his linen scarf as well. He had not expected to lose himself so easily like that. Both of them take a moment to collect themselves.

“Go back, Wolf. You should be by your master’s side. You’ve been away long enough,” Genichiro tells him after straightening out his clothes.

Wolf checks on Genichiro’s shoulder, and once he sees that the wound has not reopened, fixes his own scarf. He moves to take his leave but is stopped by Genichiro.

“Wolf. I will protect the Divine Heir with you. You can depend on me as well.”

Wolf nods wordlessly but the look in his eyes is warmer. He doesn’t expect words from the quiet man, but Genichiro thinks it’s his way of smiling. He wishes he can kiss the man again.

“Then, I will see you tomorrow, Wolf.”

It sounds like a promise.

“Yes, my lord.”

~ 終わり ~

**Author's Note:**

> My longest one-shot in forever... Please, if you enjoy this, leave a comment. It would make my day! Thank you for reading. Do join us folks at the [R18 Genikiro discord server](https://discord.gg/ZsW4TpM)!


End file.
